The Element
by Godek-Akatsuki
Summary: Dunia element,,dunia yang setiap orangnya memiliki element element tersendiri! Mulai dari api,angin,air,tanah,petir,cahaya dan kegelapan! Dan jangan lupakan element secret... Chap 4 is updatee,, Chap 4 : naruto vs temari Dan untuk kelanjutan cerita mohon di review yaa Chap 5 Is updatee... Chap 1 Demonya,,, JAdi jelekkk,,,kalau mau tinggal skip to chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Genre:adventure Male Character:Uzumaki naruto,Uchiha sasuke,Hyuuga neji

Female character:Hyuuga hinata,Sakura haruno,Ino yamanaka

The element

Maaf bila ada kesalahan pada fic ini...jangan di burn ya

Perkenalan setiap character:  
Uzumaki naruto:orang yang beruntung karena dapat mengendalikan 5 element seperti kebanyakan orang..namun dia tidak tau cara mengendalikan element lain dia hanya bisa menggunakan element api dan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa mengendalikan 5 element Age:16 tahun Element:ice and fire

Uchiha sasuke:orang jenius dan tampan yang banyak di sukai oleh perempuan kaum teman kecilnya naruto Age:16 tahun Element:Wind

Hyuuga neji:mirip perempuan di karenakan rambutnya yang panjang Age:18 tahun Element:Water

Hyuuga hinata:perempuan luga dan polos diam diam menyukai naruto Age:16 tahun Element:Lighting

Haruno sakura:perempuan galak yang jika ada sasuke akan menjadi orang yang lembut..diam diam dia juga menyukai sasuke.  
Age:16 tahun Element:Earth

Ino yamanaka:perempuan dengan tubuh sangat cantik Age:16 tahun Element:Wind

Itulah karakter karakter yang akan bermain di fic ini..  
Oke..fic di mulai dari sekarang...maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Demo..

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang cerah sedang berlatih..dan jangan lupakan teman teman nya yang dari tadi sudah selesai berlatih...

Hey-hey naruto sudahlah berlatihnya..besokkan masih bisa...  
Aku tidak mau menyerah sampai di sini..  
Ice element:ice prison..  
Tiba tiba ada es yang membelit lawan naruto yaitu ogre..  
Ogre itu beku seketika dan naruto merapalkan matra lagi dengan aangat cepat.  
Fire element:fire pillar..  
Ogre itu langsung hancur berkeping keping karena terkena serangan naruto..  
Yeeeeee aku berhasil membunuh ogre lagi..  
Teman teman naruto langsung sweatdropp.  
Kenapa..naruto langsung heran saat melihat temanya..  
Teman teman ayo semua menggangguk lalu pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Demo selesai..jika ingin fic ini dilanjutkan ke chapter...tolong di review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

hehehehe sorry ya waktu itu titik,koma nya salah salah...karna masih demo hehehehehe..  
Author=Godek-Akatsuki

Maaf jika ada kesalahan pada fic ini

pinjem ya char nya om kishi...

Happy Reading :D

kukuriuk(maaf ya pake suara ayam bukan..suara alarm)...  
hoam...terdengar suara orang menguap..siapa lagi kalau bukan si, blonde..  
ahhh bising banget sih tu ayam...

oh iya ini jam berapa ya...sambil takut takut ngelirik ke jam.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10detik.(baru sadar)

uaphaaaaaaaaa...udah jam 8 aduh kalau terlambat lagi pasti kena, marah TheKiller(Maksudnya anko)...aku harus cepat...naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya...

15 menit kemudian.

naruto sudah memakai baju sekolah..lalu dia mengambil tas..dan langsung berlari keluar rumahnya dan menguncinya..

Skip Time

In The Element Academy

gubrakkkk...  
sontak semua yang ada di kelas menoleh ke pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar dan menampilkan si blonde teman mereka yang acak acakan..rambut udah gak jelas bentuknya..dasi dah keluar keluar...  
hosh...hosh..hosh

naruto langsung masuk ke kelas...baru beberapa langkah dia sudah mendapatkan bentakan dari,,anko..

NARUTO..KELUAR DARI KELASSSSSS.

naruto langsung terkejut dan berlari keluar kelas..  
cihh...gila tuh si guru Killer...

Skip time.

tuuuuuuuuuuttttttt..(bel jam istirahat)

saat semua yang ada di kelas sudah keluar semua mereka langsung mendatangi naruto yang sedang menyendiri di pojok(karena di hukum)..

woyyyy..dobe ngapain sih disitu kayak gak ada kerjaaan aja..  
ya iyalah teme gak ada kerjaan namanya juka kena hukum..  
ya sudah lah dobe berbicara padamu sangat susah...

hey semuanya ayo berlatih di Estg(Element student training ground -disini ada ogre)..  
hey naruto sudahlah berlatihnya setiap hari kau selalu berlatih..gak capek apa..kata neji.

hey hey neji jangan begitu dong kan berlatih supaya kita jadi kuat..  
naruto mengatakan itu dengan semangat membara ala rocklee...

..naruto-kun su..sudahlah..ja..jangan berlatih terus nanti ka..kau lelah..(pasti dah taukan siapa char yang satu ini.)...mengatakan sambil blushing..

ok..ok..ok tapi traktir kan aku ramen 10 mangkok ya..ya..ya..yayaya..  
sambil memakai.. animal element:puppy eyes.(emangnya ada..)..orang yang melihat itu pasti beranggapan kalau naruto sudah gila...

yasudah kau kami traktir 10 mangkok,, kata teman teman naruto semuanya...

horeeeeeeeeee...kata naruto..sambil joget joget,,Gaje..  
teman teman naruto langsung jawsdrop..

yasudah ayo kita pergi kata sasuke..dan naruto mengakhiri joget joget gajenya..lalu mengikuti sasuke..yg lain mengikuti naruto dan sasuke ...

.slurpp...ahhh...  
kenyangnya makan ramen 10 mangkuk begini...paman aku pulang ya ramen nya tadi sudah di bayar sama sasuke dan yg lain...

skip time..

saat naruto ingin pulang kerumahnya...dia melewati jalan yang sangat sepi...bahkan hanya dia yang ada di jalan itu..tiba tiba ada yg menyerang naruto dari belakang...

fire element:fire arrow..

naruto yg reflek langsung menghindar dan merapalkan mantra.

ice element: ice shield lvl 1(kalau level satu es nya tipis)..

api itu beradu dengan es...cteessss..begitulah bunyinya..

siapa disitu tunjukan dirimu jangan jadi pengecut...  
tiba tiba ada lingkaran spiral dan muncullah seseorang yang mengunakan topeng spiral yang hanya menampakkan mata kanannya...

sss...siapa kau...

oh aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku...  
namaku madara uchiha...

naruto ikutlah dengan ku kau akan menjadi kuat bahkan bisa menghancurkan dunia element ini dan kau juga menjadi abadi...

TIdak aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu...

jika kau tidak mau dengan cara lembut baiklah,,,kugunakan dengan cara kasar,,  
madara lalu merapalkan mantara...  
fire element:fire phoenix lvl 1

muncullah burung phoenix yang entah darimana..

naruto yg reflek langsung merapalkan mantra dengan sangat cepat..  
fire element:fire dragon lvl 2

jduarr...phoenix dan naga beradu menimbulkan ledakan yg besar...tiba tiba madara berkata..kau akan kubawa suatu saat.. lihat saja suatu saat,,lihat saja,,lama lama suara itu mengecil dan menghilang...

sedangkan naruto pingsan ditempat entah karena apa...

TO BE CONTIUED

maaf ya all jika ada kesalahan maaf ya...


	3. Chapter 3

sorry ya all atas kesalahan kesalahan saya...  
maklum masih pemula..

author=Godek-Akatsuki

pinjem charnya om kishi..

Happy Reading

perlahan mata itu terbuka...menampakkan mata biru laut itu...  
''dimana aku'' kata naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yg terasa pusing...

"kau di rumah sakit naruto"...

siapa itu...

"kau tidak mengenali ku naruto."

"ohhhh rupanya itu kau teme."... "ngomong ngomong kenapa aku ada disini..."..

"kau kutemui pingsan di jalannan yang sepi...

"ohhhhh"... yasudah aku tidur dula ya teme aku sangat lelah"

Skip Time...

"yoshhhh ayo pergi ke Ea(element academy).."

Skip time again (maaf ya h3hehehehe..)

in the school..

"hay semuanya sapa naruto...semua orang yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arah naruto,,sejenak lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka,..

"woyy naruto tumben lo datang cepat..

"naruto lalu moneleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan teman temanya yang sedang memperhatikanya...

"naruto mengangkat sebelah alis nya lalu berkata "kenapa"..

"tidak ada kami hanya memperhatikanmu memangnya tidak boleh..

"tentu saja boleh neji...

"hey hey hey bagaimana kalau kita berlatih..

"kau sajalah naruto kami sangat malas,,,.

"yasudah aku pergi ya jaa...

"Dasar anak itu kata mereka serempak,,,lalu pergi..

"saat naruto berlari di menabrak seseorang...

"hey hati hati kalau jalan...

"hey seharusnya kau yg hati hati sudah tau ada orang yg sedang berlari..

"kau menantangku yaa,,,,bagaimana kalau kita "Duel..

"ayo siapa takut,,,aku tunggu kau di atap..

"ehh ok jam 5 sore aku datang dan bersiap lah untuk kalah,,,lalu pergi dari hadapan naruto...

Skip Time

"mana sih si som jago tadi...katanya dia akan datang rupanya tidak,,,dasar pengecut..

tiba tiba

"maaf aku terlambat datang..

"tidak apa apa,,ok ayo kita mulai.

"naruto merapalkan mantra dengan cepat lalu mengatakan.  
ice element:ice prison

tiba tiba dari tanah ada es yang membelit tubuh orang itu...tapi karena orang itu reflek dia menhindar dan langsung membalas naruto..

dark element: dark teleport..

"apaaa,, naruto terkejut rupanya lawannya bisa mengendalikan element dark..

'tiba tiba orang itu muncul kebelakang naruto dan merapalkan mantra lagi..

dark element :dark bullet shot ..

"naruto mengelak tapi karena kurang cepat,,bahu naruto terkena peluru itu..

''awww..peluru dark ini sangat kuat aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak..

"ow...ow...ow lihat yg ada di depan kita..dia tidak berdaya..lalu orang itu merapalkan mantra lagi..

dark element:dark sacrife.

"hahahahaha aku akan menjadikan mu tumbal hahahahahah,,...

tubuh naruto tiba tiba diselimuti aura dark,,tiba tkba saja tubuh jaruto sangat sakit..

"ahhhhhhn kenapa tubuhku ini,,,,ahhhhhhh..

"hey bodoh kau tidak dengarya kau akan menjadi tumbal untuk lord ku..hahahahaha..

""(kalau petik nya empat tandanha bicara dalam hati.)..aku tidak akan mati konyol begini..

"akhhhh badan ku sakit sekali...

lama lama naruto terjatuh,,dan pingsan

"in the naruto mind"

naruto bangkitlah..bangkitlah,,aku akan memberikan mu kekuatan yang besar,,mulai dari saat kau bangun kau sudah bisa mengendalikan 5 element..naruto bangkitlah dari tidurmu..

To Be Continiued..

maaf ya all kalau ada kesalahan..saya akan update secepat mungkin,,


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf ya reader,,,lamanbanget saya updatenya,,,

Gomen,,,

Pinjem karakternya ya om kishi,,,

Naruto###

Brakk,,,suara pintu rumah yang dibuka

Sontak orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka itu,,,

"Ternyata si dobe" kata sasuke,,

"HAI SEMUANYA,hei kalian mau tau kabar gembira tidak!"

"Tau apa nar?"

Naruto duduk di dekat mereka semua...

"Aa,,aku sudah dapat mengendalikan 5 element sekaligus,,hahahahahaha",,,,naruto mengatakanya dengan bangga sambil jingkrak-jingkrak Gaje

Sontak semua yang mendengar itu langsung kaget setengah mati,,,

"Hah,,,kok bisa nar?" kata sakura,,

"Iya nar kok bisa?" Timpal ino ikut ikutan,,,

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menunggu jawaban naruto,,

Karena,,karenaaaaaaaaaa,,deg,,,deg,,,deg,,,deg,,de g,,

Yang lain udah tegang aja.

"Karena akunya juga gak tau" jawab naruto polos(polos tapi kok tau hal mesum)

Bletakk muncullah benjolan pangkat 3 di kepala naruto karena ulah sakura,,

"Aduh sakura-chan sakit tau"

"N,,nn,,naruto-kun tidak apa apa kan?" Kata hinata dengan muka cemas.

"Ah,,tidak papa kok hinata kalau begini sih gak sakit"

Beberapa deting kemudian keaadan menjadi hening,,

Sampai sasuke memulai percakapan

"Hn,,dobe kau tau tidak atap sekolah hancur lebur?"

"Ooo,,itu,,atap sekolah aku yang membuatnya hancur lebur"

Bletakk beletakk,,tak disangka sakura memukul kepala naruto lagi sampai benjol pangkat jendral,,(hahahaha author gila #plak)

"Aduh sakura- chan sakit banget ni"

"Itu adalah balasan untukmu karena telah menghancurkan atap sekolah"

Sedangkan yang lain dalam hati berbarengan bilang,, dasar bodoh(kecuali hinata)

#Keesokan harinya#

(Element academy)

Hosh,,,hosh,,,hosh,,

Brak,,terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka,,

Sedangkan yang ada didalam langsung menoleh kearahnya termasuk guru yang sedang mengajar,,

"Hmmm kau terlambat datang naruto-san,,,berdiri di luar kelas sekarang!"

Naruto yang kena marah langsung lari terbirit birit

"Gila tuh guru galak amet●●"

Skip time,

Tettttttttt

Semua yang ada dikelas langsung berhamburan untuk keluar dari kelas yang pengap itu

"Yo,,dobe kau terlambat lagi"

"Ya,,teme begitulah"

"Hey ayo kita berlatih!"

"Baiklah" kata teman teman naruto serempak

Skip time

Saat di perjalanan mau ke tempat latihan tiba tiba mereka di hadang oleh kakak kelas mereka,,

"Hey kalian anak bodoh,,aku menantang kalian,,termasuk kau rambut kuning,,"

"Sedangkan naruto yang mendengar dia dan temannya di ejek bodoh,,,dengan sok keren menerima tantangan itu,,,ayo! Aku dengan senang hati menerima tantangan mu"

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai,,tapi perkenalkan dulu aku namaku sabaku no temari"

"Namaku naruto uzumaki"

" yasudah naruto tidak usah banyak basa basi,,,,ayo kita mulai di tempat latihan"

Skip time

Saat mereka sudah sampai tempat latihan,,,temari mengumumkan kalau dia akan melawan naruto uzumaki di tempat latihan!

Siswa-siswi yang mendengar pengumuman itupun langsung heboh untuk melihat pertarungan itu,,

Skip time again

Salah satu seorang murid di suruh temari untuk membuat aba aba supaya pertandingan di mulai..

Baiklah pertandingan akan di mulai

3,,,,2,,,,1,,

Mulaii

Naruto langsung merapalkan mantranya dengan cepat,,,

Ice element:ice shoot

Tiba tiba ada peluru es yang entah dari mana melaju dengan cepat kearah temari,,,

Temari yang melihat hanya diam,,,sebelum es itu mengenai temari temari merapalkan mantra,,

Wind element:hurricane shot

Temari mengayunkan kipasnya yang besar,,lalu muncullah angin topan yang menghancurkan peluru es naruto..

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya kesal lalu merapalkan mantra lagi,,

Ice element: one hundred ice pillar

Tiba tiba dari samping naruto ada ratusan pilar lalu naruto merapalkan mantra lagi,,,

Ice element:one hundred ice pillar shoot

Pillar pillar yang ada di sebelah naruto meluncur semua ke arah temari,,

Temari merapalkan mantra

Wind element:huricane shot lvl 2

Temari mengayun kipasnya dan dafi kipasnya muncul angin topan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya...

Semua pillar yang naruto buat hancur semua,,,

Sedangkan angin topannya masih mengarah kearahnya,,,

'Gawat aku harus membuat pelindung'

Sebelum angin topan itu mengenai naruto...naruto sudah terlebih dahulu merapal mantra

Ice element:ice shield lvl 2

Angin topan itu menghantam es naruto,,,

Semua orang yang menonton merasa tegang,,

Lama kelamaan,,es naruto retak,,dan hsmpir hancur,,

'Aku tidak bisa melawan,,dia hebat sekali,,batin naruto'

Naruto menutup matanya,,,es pelindung yang dibuatnya telah hancur,,bersama dia yang terpental,,dan menabrak tembok,,

Naruto ingin bangkit kembali,,,

'Aku tidak akan mati konyol,,,aku akan melawan'

Arghhhhhhhh,,,naruto menjerit kesakitan,,,tiba tiba badan naruto di selimuti 5 element

Arghhhhhhhhhhhh,,,,kulit naruto lama lama terkelupas,,,

Dan tak lama kemudian dari badanya meledaklah 5 element yang befcampur menjadi satu menciptakan warna hitam pekat,,,

Temari dan siswa siswi yang lain kelihatan gemetaran,,

Saat warna hitam pekat itu sudah hilang,,,terlihatlah naruto,,sedang berdiri kokoh,,,namun penampilannya sangat berbeda,,,,rambutnya menjadi warna orange,,,rambutnya berkibar kibar,,,,matanya bukan warna biru lautan lagi tetapi,,warna merah ruby,,,tatapannya sangat tajam,,

Naruto merapalkan mantra,,

Secret element technique:summoning secret pet,,

Poof,,,tiba tiba,saat asapnya sudah hilang betapa terkejutnya temari dan semua orang yang menonton!

Didepan mereka ada hewan yang berukuran besar berbulu orange,,matanya sama seperti mata naruto,,

Naruto yang tak mau buang buang waktu,,langsung menyuruh hewan yang bernama kyuubi itu menyerang temari,,

"Kyuubi bijuudama dia,,"

Baik tuan naruto,,tapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk membuatnya,,

"Baiklah kyuubi"

Secret techinique: pet attack #bijuudama#

Five element:five element attack boost

Katanya pelan,,

Tiba tiba kyuubi di selimuti sesuatu yang hitam,,

"Kyuubi sekarang lancarkan bijuudama"

Kyuubi mulai membuat bijuudama dan langsung menembakkannya kearah temari..

Temari yang menyadari itu langsung membuat perlindungan

Wind element:wind shield lvl 3

Bijuudama menabrak perisai angin itu

Beberapa detik kemudian,,perisai itu hancur dan bijuudama pun menabrak tubuh temsri dan meledak,,

Temari yang terkena bijuudama langsung yerpental berpuluh puluh meter sampai sampai yembok aja jebol,,,

Tbc(to be continiued)

Maaf all lama update saya karena waktu tu ada halangan


	5. Chapter 5

SOrry ya para reader...

khukhukhukhukhu

pinjem char nya ya om kishi

#temari#

'aw,,ini sakit sekali,,kenapa tiba tiba dia tambah kuat ya?'

'terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jurus ini'

temari yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi yang diakibatkan oleh bijuudama berdiri sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang terasa seperti mau patah

"aku terpaksa menggunakan jurus ini naruto.."

"heh...begitu ya..kalau bisa serang aku" jawab naruto sombong

temari lalu merapalkan mantra dengan cepat tapi sangat lama karena sepertinya mantranya sulit...

setelah beberapa lama temari selesai merapalkan mantranya

wind element:wind rage lvl 3

tiba tiba tubuh temari di selimuti angin yang berputar putar di tubuhnya..

"heh..kau pikir jika kau menggunakan itu kau bisa melukaiku TEMARI"kata naruto dengan menekankan kata temari

"hmmm,,lihat saja naruto"

temari merapalkan mantra lagi dengan cepat

wind element:wind dragon summon

tiba tiba entah darimana ada angin yang membentuk seekor naga...

naga itu mengaum sampai sampai naruto terpental beberapa meter

'aku harus hatu hati dengan dia mulai sekarang,,ternyata dia hebat juga'

temari lalu merapalkan mantra lagi

wind element:wind dragon roar lvl 3

setelah temari merapalkan mantra itu,,tiba tiba naga yang tadi di summon temari mengeluarkan auman yang bahkan naruto saja terpental sampai nabrak tembok...

"tuan naruto,,apa kau tidak apa apa?"

"tenanglah kyuubi,,serangan begini sih masih biasa:kata naruto sombong

temari yang mendengarnya tersenyum,,bukan tersenyum seperti biasa,,namun senyum kecut..

"temari sekarang kami yang menyerang"kata naruto

"dengan senang hati"

naruto merapalkan mantra

secret element techique:Secret mode

tiba tiba tubuh naruto diselimuti dengan warna kuning terang dan agak ada hitam hitamnya...

"hmmmm..aku menamakanya bijuu mode"  
"apa hebatnya mode mu itu,,sampahhh"kata temari

naruto yang marah karena di bilang sampah langsung mengamuk merapalkan mantra

bijuu element:MIni bijuudama

tiba tiba ditangan naruto ada bijuudama tetapi lebih kecil,,,naruto memegang mini bijuudamanya dengan tangan kirinya,,sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk mantra

bijuu element:kyuubi bijuudama

kyuubi membuat bijuudama,,tetapi naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada kyuubi

"kyuubi jangan di tembak bijuudamanya sebelum aku memberi aba aba,,ok

"baik tuan naruto"

naruto tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang temari,,temari spontan langsung terkejut

'tak kusangka kecepatannya bertambah berkali kali lipat jika dama bijuu mode'

naruto mengarahkan mini bijuudamanya ke arah temari namun temari yang reflek langsung menghindar,,,disaat temari menghindar kesamping,,naruto memberi aba aba ke kyuubi untuk mennembakkan bijuudamanya...

"kyuubi tembak bijuudamanya"

"baik tuan"

temari yang baru saja menghindar tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena bijuudamanya melaju sangat kencang kearahnya..temari sudah pasrah saja akan nasibnya..

namun tiba tiba dia tidak merasakan sakit,,dia melihat ke sekeliling,,lalu betapa terkejutnya dia,,rupanya naga summoningnya tadi melindunginya..

temari yang marah besar langsung merapalkan mantra,,namun sebelum merapalkan mantra yang ingin dia gunakan kali ini ada resikonya,,yaitu kemungkinan lumpuh atau mati..

akhirnya karna dia marah sekali dia menggunakan mantra terlarang itu

wind element:wind boost lvl 3

Wind element:wind rage lvl 3

Wind element:wind Huricanne lvl 3

dan yang terakhir adalah

SEcret element: rage of the wind dragon lvl 3

semua kekuatan itu bergabung menjadi satu..lama kelamaan kekuatan yang di kombinasi tadi menciptakan warna putih dan hitam..

naruto langsung terkejut melihat mantra itu..

mata naruto terbelalak lebar..karena dia baru saja melihat..element cahaya dan kegelapan bercampur menjadi satu..

naruto sampai mundur selangkah dan keringat turun deras dari pelipisnya..

TBC(To Be Continiued)

soory ya reader singkat banget ceritanya

soalnya author susah mikirinya,,pokoknya chap depan akan di update secepatnya!  



End file.
